Jozu
Summary Jozu is the commander of Whitebeard's 3rd division. As the commander of the 3rd division of the Whitebeard Pirates, Jozu has authority over the lower-ranking subordinates. He was one of the few men unaffected by the powerful Haki released by the Yonkou Shanks. He is very experienced and a veteran of the Whitebeard pirates from the times of Gol D. Roger. He is one of the strongest members of the Whitebeard Pirates, as shown by his position as the 3rd division commander. During the Marineford war, Jozu was powerful enough to fight on par against the Shichibukai and the Marine Admirals. Jozu has outstanding brute strength, comparable to that of the Giant Squad Marines. He picked up and hurled an immense iceberg at a great distance at the giants protecting Marineford. The iceberg was so enormous that it appeared to be at least ten times as big as any of the giants. Thus, Jozu has demonstrated one of the greatest strength feats seen in the series. And, despite his massive body, his speed and reflexes are on par with his brute force; when he attacked Crocodile after the latter attempted to take Whitebeard's life, Crocodile commented on both the great speed and strength of the attack. Jozu has eaten a currently unnamed Devil Fruit that allows him to transform, parts and most likely all of his body, into diamond. This power has earned him the nickname "Diamond Jozu". It is currently unknown if this is a Paramecia, like Supa Supa no Mi. Jozu's powers give him the ability to greatly increase his offensive and defensive powers. His already strong physical attacks are enhanced by the density of his diamond body. His defenses seem to enhance exponentially, and he is able to block the strongest slash in the world from the world's greatest swordsman, Shichibukai Juracule Mihawk, with no visible damage to himself. However, when his whole body is not in full diamond form, he is still vulnerable to Aokiji's freezing abilities. Other than that, Jozu is weak against the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C Name: Jozu (sometimes translated as Jose or Jaws), epithet "Diamond" Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely in his 40's (he was a Whitebeard Pirate 24 years ago) Classification: Human, 3rd Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, Paramecia (?) Devil Fruit User Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, expert Haki user (Busōshoku Haki), ate a Paramecia (?) type Devil Fruit which (Given the precedent of Bones, and the eerie similarity between his Supa Supa no Mi and Jozu's diamond ability) turns the user's body into diamond, allowing the user access to greatly enhanced durability as well as augmented damage inflicting capacity with physical offense by virtue of the user's adamantine body Attack Potency: At least Island level via power-scaling (He could deal damage to the likes of Aokiji and deflected an attack from Mihawk). Speed: Massively Hypersonic '(Kept up with Aokiji in close-quarter-combat for an extended period of time) 'Lifting Strength: Possibly Class T via powerscaling (Was able to casually pick up and throw an eight million+ ton iceberg) Striking Strength: Class EJ Durability: ''' At least '''Island Level (Tanked a slash intended for Whitebeard from Mihawk without so much as a scratch to show for it. His Devil Fruit increases his inert physical constitution considerably. The only time he ever took damage in the war was from Aokiji, who froze him.) Stamina: Large, was able to battle competitively against Aokiji Range: Extended human melee range given his size (He is about twice as tall as an average man) Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Adept and battle-hardened fighter with decades of combat experience in the grim and feral New World, given his position as the 3rd Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates he should possess great strategic and tactical ability as well as extensive knowledge when it comes to naval warfare. Weaknesses: Cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Jozu is not one of these people. *'Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments):' A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can protect themselves from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Kairouseki that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. *'Brilliant Punk:' Jozu basically rushes into an enemy and slams his diamond-transformed forearm into them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Sailors Category:Leaders Category:Humans Category:Chi Users Category:Pirates Category:Tier 6